


It's Raining Somewhere Else

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rain, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: 100 Word Drabble.Papyrus just met the Sun, but the Rain's an old acquaintance.





	1. Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. I wanted to try to do a submission per week (ish) to this site for 2017 but I'm running late on week 3. So. Drabble.

_It was raining._

Monsters met the Sun weeks ago. Papyrus was so excited!! So many new things! Cars, people, clothes, buildings and the SKY!!! The _sky_ was _stunning._ The surface was amazing!! It was all so bright and colorful and different and new and…

...he was overwhelmed.

 

He was suffocating on fresh air.

It was, perhaps, _too_ bright. _Too_ new. _Too_ different.  

 

_It was raining._

 

Papyrus fondly remembered playing in puddles somewhere else as a child. Now the steady rain, pooling water, rushing gutters and the steady patter against earth all called out to him.

 

  
He decided to stay inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Patterns

Papyrus stared out the window, watching water droplets push the leaves of the tree the view peered out into. Each leaf bounced right back, shaky, but vibrant.

The rhythm was soothing. There was a pattern; it only looked chaotic. The dripping leaves were ordered, controlled. They followed their own rules, and made no mistakes.

Papyrus had the motions memorized. He’d been here for four hours.

Toriel woke up. Frisk woke up. Asgore. Alphys. Undyne.

**_Sans._ **

They asked him about breakfast.

_ (“GREAT PANCAKES ARE MY GREATEST DUTY!”) _

He shook his head. He didn't say a word.

  
_ It was raining somewhere else. _

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rainy days were always so _boring!_

There was nothing to do! He wanted to run and jump and kick and _play._ Not _sit_ here.

 

The rain blanketed the world and everything was fuzzy.

Sans was sleeping on the couch.

 

What a lazybones!

 

Rain was boring. Sitting was boring. Puzzles were boring, he'd always said, and never tried. He couldn't go outside…

It was raining.

 

…

 

 

Puzzles were fun! Each piece that clicked together thrilled him. Accomplishment! Success!

Puzzles were awesome!

 

Papyrus wasn't very fast. He didn't get far.

Sans woke up. He solved it without asking.

  
  


Big brothers always won.


	4. Chapter 4

Scattered pieces and the rumble of rain. Trees dripping, puddles forming. Puzzles, puzzles, puzzles, and Papyrus's earliest, clearest,  _ pettiest  _ memory. 

It'd been raining. 

  
  


He couldn't do what Sans could do. Sans was big. He was little. Everyone said that. Papyrus once wondered if Sans wanted to remind him of that fact. He wondered how quickly he could do the puzzle now. 

 

Could he do it faster than Sans?

It was ridiculous. They were ~~grown ups.~~ Adults.

 

Yet  **_still._ **

 

He'd often wondered about _that_ memory. Of all the mementos of childhood to actually keep...

 

But now, he wondered about the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue with more drabbles set in the same setting. Not sure yet.


End file.
